Everything You Could Ever Wish For
by Franki09
Summary: Set straight after the third film, it turns out Bonnie got a new toy whilst Woody was away...


"So long, pardner."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Woody realized that those would be the last words he ever said to his boy, Andy. That would be the last time he ever saw him, as he drove off down the road, on his way to college. He was so grown up now. Woody understood that Andy had never heard him say anything anyway, but it was the fact that this was the last time his words would be directed at Andy, about Andy, that made something inside of his heart break.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Woody looked up and saw Buzz, stood next to him, appearing just a little bit emotional. "Come on, Sherriff," he said, taking Woody's arm and pulling him to his feet. Buzz gave him a little pat for good measure, because he knew that Woody wouldn't exactly be feeling all too great at that moment.

Even so, Woody cracked his trademark grin, just to show that he was fine. He was though, wasn't he? So Andy had left, given him away, but he had played one last time with them and showed that although he was ready to move on, Woody still meant as much to him as the day he first received him. And that was enough for Woody.

Besides, Bonnie was a lovely girl and Woody knew that he and the other toys had in their hands an entire future of being played with ahead of them, and he knew for a fact that Bonnie was so much gentler than the caterpillars at Sunny Side Daycare. He and the other toys were hopelessly excited about the playtimes in store for them, and Woody could barely contain his growing anticipation.

When a tremble erupted on the floorboards below them, and they heard heavy footsteps growing louder, everyone on the porch rushed to their original places, some cut-off mid-sentence, and flopped down into their respective positions, their eyes unblinking and faces stuck in the same expression.

It was Bonnie. "Well then new toys, I better take you upstairs!" she declared happily, gathering them up in her chubby, toddler arms. "I need to introduce you to the other toys, and your brand new home!"

Elated at even the simple smile of pure glee on her face as she picked Woody up into her arms, he could hardly believe his luck. If things had turned out differently, he could still be at Sunny Side, being chewed and glued and pulled apart by those rough, wild young children under the cruel control of Lotso. Yet he was here, with a new owner and all of his friends and everything he could ever wish for, all under one roof.

Was it everything he could wish for? Surely there were still some toys, some toys that had been lost over the past, that weren't here today? Wheezy, the soldiers, Etch-a-Sketch… Bo.

No. He would not think about them now. Not when he had a bright future ahead of him and a whole lot of playtime. Quickly, he dismissed the thoughts from his mind.

Halfway up the stairs, Bonnie stopped, and gasped. "Oh no!" she cried, and broke out into a small run. "The ogre has been unleashed from the castle dungeons! We have to stop it!"

Woody jigged up and down in her arms, as did the other toys, and he was laughing happily inside. Things couldn't have turned out better, as Bonnie dropped them onto her bed, grabbing the remaining toys from around the various shelves in her room before plopping herself down on the bed.

"Who, out of all ye brave citizens, will brave the ferocious ogre?" she said in a deep, low voice, pulling a straight face. Bonnie grabbed Buzz and sat him up, raising his hand in the air. "I will, sir!" she said, or rather, Buzz 'said.'

"The Space Ranger will fight the ogre! He is your hero!" she declared, back to her original character. Everyone 'cheered'. "And who better to help him than his trusted friend, Sherriff Woody, and Bullseye, the noble steed!" Woody was grasped in her hand and lifted up along with Bullseye, while Bonnie provided the whinny and horsey sound effects.

Playtime was fun, and real, and inventive and imaginative, and Woody enjoyed himself immensely. He and Buzz fought space ogres across the intergalactic galaxy, whilst the ghosts from the bakery attacked his and Jessie's town, so she had to take care of them in his absence to space. They played, and Buzz rescued Jessie from the evil cake-loving ghosts, and Woody noticed that for the first time, Jessie very much enjoyed being the damsel-in-distress, just so long as Buzz got to carry her bridal-style.

When Bonnie's mom called her down for dinner, Woody felt refreshed and giddy and better than he had done in ages. Jessie jumped down from Buzz's arms, both of them blushing, before hurrying over to Woody and punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Yee-haw!" she declared, looking thrilled. "Woody, she's amazing! I haven't had this much fun in _years!_"

All the toys chatted and introduced themselves, all excited and happy. Woody watched and smiled and talked when necessary, when a vice brought him out of his reverie. He snapped round, hardly believing his ears. It couldn't be… could it? That voice, that soft, familiar voice.

"Woody?"

He looked round, trying desperately to catch sight of the source of the voice, not wanting to meet the disappointment when it was just his imagination. She was there, on Bonnie's nightstand. He had to be dreaming.

"_Bo_?"


End file.
